Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose
Description Star Wars vs RWBY! Two highly-trained hunters with dead parents clash together in a gun versus scythe match-up! Which one will fall? Interlude (Cue Invader) The act of hunting is one that has been practiced by humanity as long as it has existed. Whether it's hunting monsters to protect the world or hunting bounties to collect money, these two are experts in it. Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett. And Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Boba It had been 10 years since the Trade Federation invaded the planet Naboo. To defend the Galactic Republic from this new threat, Jedi master Sifo-Dyas secretly had an army of clone soldiers commissioned. For the genetic template of the clones, the skilled bounty hunter Jango Fett was apporached. Jango would allow his body to be cloned on 2 conditions. 1, he would get a lot of money, and 2, he would receive a special young clone to be his son. His demands were met, and he named his new clone child Boba Fett. Boba was raised by his father on the planet Kamino and taught skills important for combat. Father and son traveled across the galaxy and worked together as a formidable bounty hunter duo, until one day Jango was killed in battle. Following a failed attempt at gaining revenge on the Jedi who killed him, Boba made up for it by growing up to become one of the greatest and most notorious bounty hunters of his era. ' ' Boba earned his reputation through his survival and blaster skills taught to him by his father, the latter of which came in handy for his firearms. He carries an EE-3 carbine rifle, Tenloss DXR-6 disruptor rifle and a Sacros K-11 blaster pistol. He wears a set of Mandalorian armor made from duraplast which comes with a Z-6 jetpack that can fly at 145 kilometers per hour. Built into the armor is a wrist gauntlet that contains a ZX miniature flamethrower, a Dur-24 wrist laser in case he loses his guns, several rocket launchers and a fibercord whip used to restrain targets. His helmet can record video, play back video, dispense water, amplify quieter sounds and features a heads-up-display with 360 degree vision along with showing information on the current landscape. It even has a retractable straw too! The armor's knee pads have dart launchers capable of firing darts laced with acid, neurotoxins or explosives. As a surprise last resort, Fett can pull out a lightsaber he had taken from a defeated Jedi or Sith. Fett is tough enough to escape the Sarlacc, tank being directly hit with a missile, overpower a bulky six-armed alien, dodge blaster fire and fight Darth Vader. Twice. Though much of his deadliness relies on his weapons, you should probably avoid getting a bounty on your head while he's around. "I don't have to kill you, Cross. You're not the mission. But get in my way again and you're dead." Ruby Ruby Rose was born to Hunters Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long and raised on the island of Patch with her half-sister Yang. When she was young her mother went missing on a mission and died, leading to Yang later bringing Ruby with her to an abandoned building in hopes of finding information about where Yang's mother, Raven Branwen, was. They were attacked by soulless monsters known as Grimm until their uncle Qrow saved them. This, along with Yang telling her stories about great heroes made Ruby want to become a Huntress, a warrior who hunts down and defends mankind from the Grimm. So to fulfill this goal Ruby studied at the combat school Signal Academy, which came in handy later when she stopped the robbery of a store. The ensuing fight caught the attention of Beacon Academy headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin was so impressed by Ruby's ambitions he accepted her into Beacon two years early, where she would continue her training and become the leader of Team RWBY. Ruby's stats are supernaturally enhanced by her Aura, the manifestation of her soul that all beings with a soul possess. The Aura can be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Her weapon is the Crescent Rose, a high caliber sniper scythe she designed herself. Like its classification implies, it is a a cross between a scythe and a sniper rifle that can switch between both modes. Its rifle form is focused on long ranged shots while the scythe form extends it into a scythe for closer range combat. She can unfold the bottom of its shaft to add more cutting power. Scythe mode retains rifle mode's firearm abilities, letting the weapon double as both close and long-ranged. As for its ammunition, Crescent Rose is not limited to normal bullets. It has the option of shooting ammo imbued with an energy source named Dust, which comes with special properties depending on the type. Fire Dust blows fire from CR's muzzle, Electric Dust blasts a ball of electricity that paralyzes foes, Ice Dust expels icicles and Gravity Dust increases recoil, allowing Ruby to achieve faster speeds while moving. Ruby has a unique special personal power that some people in the world of Remnant have, which is known as a Semblance. Ruby's Semblance is Speed, which lets her dash at very high speeds and create large whirlwinds. She is descended from a lineage of legendary warriors who have the very rare ability of the Silver Eyes. The full scope of the Silver Eyes' power is unknown, but they seem to be able to petrify targets. Ruby has sliced thick trees in half, overpowered and dragged a massive bird up the face of a cliff (then decapitated it), tanked getting hit by a bullet that can shatter concrete and defeated a horde of Beowolves before her bullets could hit the ground. Despite this, Ruby is rather reckless. Her reliance on her weapon leaves her borderline defenseless if disarmed, using her aura too much drains it (leaving her vulnerable) and she currently has no control over her Silver Eyes. However, those who have the Silver Eyes are said to be destined to lead a life of a great warrior. There's few doubts Ruby is well on that path. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle As Ruby is traveling through a sparse forest to hunt down Grimm, she finds what she is looking for. A Beringel appears before her. It raises its arms and roars to engage her. Ruby pulls out the Crescent Rose and activates it into scythe mode, but before they can do battle the Grimm is suddenly obliterated by a laser shot from above. Ruby looks back to see where it came from, and is met with her hair being blown by a gust of wind from an incoming ship. Said ship, Slave I, landed on its backside a good 15 meters in front of her as she looked on. The ship's opening area opened. From it stepped out Boba Fett. Boba Fett speaks to Ruby. "So, you're the target." "Um, the target?" "Yeah. You have a pretty big bounty on your head." Ruby was puzzled. "(A bounty? When did...it must've been Cinder....). Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you take me in, Mr...." The bounty hunter gives the Huntress his name. "Boba Fett." Boba aimed his EE-3 carbine rifle at Ruby. "Not that it matters, because you're wanted dead." Ruby readies the Crescent Rose for battle. FIGHT! With Ruby quickly switching the scythe to rifle mode, high caliber sniper scythe and carbine trade shots as their wielders open fire. When both hunters continually dodge the other's shots Ruby reverses the position of her rifle and places Gravity Dust ammunition in it. Triggering the weapon, Ruby propels herself towards Fett, upon closing the distance she switches rifle mode with scythe mode in a second and attacks with a flurry of fast slashes. Fett's armor protecting him from getting lacerated, he hits Ruby in the face with his carbine rifle. Rose is quick to retort by slicing the gun in half, forcing Boba to take out his DXR-6 disruptor rifle. Boba blasts Rose, knocking her a few meters back. Her aura prevented it from killing her so she ran circles around Fett to confuse him with multiple afterimages. Fett took out his concussion grenader launcher and pulled the trigger. Though the grenade missed its explosion did not, as the shockwave left Ruby stunned. Switching back to his disruptor rifle, Boba opens fire again. Rose regains her balance just in time to dodge the blasts, countering back with her own bullets while still running. Due to this shootout mostly having the same results as before, Ruby switches the standard ammo to Electric Dust ammo that succeeds in landing a hit on the bounty hunter. The son of Jango Fett was left temporarily paralyzed and with a no longer functional disruptor rifle, which fell out of his hands. Ruby flies towards the paralyzed Fett to unleash another combo of scythe strikes, this time more aggressive. The slashes began to leave marks on his armor. Prior to Ruby being able to land the final strike the clone takes out his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol and drops the hammer on it, forcing Ruby Rose to block it with her weapon as Boba Fett slowly treads backwards to gain distance and attempt to activate his Z-6 jetpack. "(Come on, come on...)" While he is busy getting nothing but electric surges from his jetpack the daughter of Summer Rose changes her HCSS back to rifle mode, putting Fire Dust ammunition in it. Fire is spewed from the muzzle of the rifle which melts the blaster, however Fett takes flight before it can reach him when his jetpack proves more resilient than his disruptor rifle. An airborne Boba begins firing rockets at Ruby, who resorts to dodging. "(He's flying, how am I going to-wait, that could work!)" Rose activates her Semblance. Using her exponential boost in speed, Ruby runs circles around her enemy again. But this time, her running created a whirlwind that threw Fett around until she stopped running and he crash landed on his jetpack. The impact had definitely done his flying device in now. With few other options left, the bounty hunter grabbed his last resort weapon and activated it. A green lightsaber. To counter this new weapon Ruby not only switches hers back to scythe mode, but she unfolds the scythe for more cutting power. The two dash up to each other and engaged in a final duel between a modified scythe and a laser sword. They evenly trade strikes blow-for-blow at speeds almost too fast for a human eye to keep track of, until Boba manages to land a gash on Ruby's stomach. Rose falls to her knees in pain, and a silver light glows from her eyes. Silver Eyes. The light shifts into the form of wings and then starts to emit a flash that encompassed the entire area. Uncertain of what this attack was going to do, Fett re-gripped his lightsaber with both hands and swung at Ruby as the flash encompassed everything. A burning sound is heard when the flash clears, and it is revealed Boba struck her eyes with the lightsaber before they could affect him. Ruby clutches her optical organs with her hands and yells in pain, Fett shortly impaling her with the lightsaber. Ruby went quiet and fell to the ground, dead. K.O.! Boba grabs Ruby's body and places it on his shoulder, taking it with him to the Slave I to show it as proof to claim the money. Results Ruby had more mobility and range, but...that was really it. Boba was a match for Darth Vader, who can destroy/drag huge spaceships out of the air, and his armor is made from a material stronger than metals like durasteel. Droids made from durasteel can tank 684 ton explosions, making Fett generally tougher. Ruby can move faster than bullets but Boba can dodge blaster shots that have been confirmed to move at lightspeed. He was more versatile and easily more experienced, having been in the job for practically his entire life. Ruby's elemental dust would have normally given her an edge, but Fett's Mandalorian armor is resistant to heat and cold. Looks like Ruby beating Boba was just a blind ambition. The winner is Boba Fett. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017